Open Up Your Eyes
by Pyro Psychotic
Summary: Songfic to Open Up Your Eyes by Daughtry. Fate is always cruel, taking what we love most. But maybe, just this once, she'll be nice? 1x2 HeeroxDuo Yaoi/shonen-ai. Minor violence, talk of death and a lot of fluff at the end! Enjoy! I can has reviews?


AN: I don't know if song-fics with lyrics are still allowed but I'm putting them in anyway. I feel they add more to the story when the reader can actually see the lyrics of the song the story is based on when they are reading. I know I prefer to have the lyrics, if you don't then don't read it! If takes it down, it can be found on deviantart(.)com(remove the paratheses) under the same name by I-Can-See-446787 in the Fan Art-Fan Fiction catergory. I also have other things on there that are not on here. But enough rambling enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did it would have the original pairing and be a little more shonen-ai filled. But Bandai and Sunrise got there before me, so they own it. I also don't own Open Up Your Eyes by Daughtry. I own a digital copy of the song that resides on my X-Box but the actual rights to the song belong to Chris Daughtry and his band.

More info: The first paragraph is set a year after Heero's death. The flashback right after he's been shot. And the rest is 13 years after hs death. The guys were going out for 9 years before the start of this fic. The series officially ended in AC 197. This fic takes place mainly in AC 219. Just so you understand, they aren't teenagers anymore.

Warnings: Slight violence, OoCness, minor hints at mpreg, but that's about it. Flames will be used to burn my mini-marshmallows and my enemies! !

Also check out my profile for a poll on which story I should update next. Please vote! So I know which of my stories is most wanted! Thanks!

* * *

Open Up Your Eyes  
by Pyro Psychotic

_A single Rose left to remember  
__As a single Tear falls from her eye  
__Another cold day in December  
__A year from the day she said good-bye_

He drops a single red rose onto the otherwise empty grave at his feet, a single salty wet tear joins it seconds later. The wind whips up the fluffy snow that's been falling all day, sending it blowing through the bare trees. A year earlier, on a cold December day like this, he said good bye to his love.

_It seems it's only been a moment  
__Since the Angels took him from her arms  
__She was left there,  
__holding on to their tomorrow  
__But as they laid him in the ground  
__Her heart would sing without a sound_

He still remembers the moment his Perfect Soldier was taken form his arms, whisked away to an ambulance where he would die from the bullet he took to save him, the former God of Death. The ambulance left him, not even asking if he wanted to come. He was holding the golden band, that he'd been given moments before, as they rushed away. His memory skips forward, to the day he was buried in the cold, unforgiving ground. All of their friends had came, the few they had actually kept in touch with after the war and Mariemaia's failed rebellion. The pallbearers were lowering his casket into the ground amid murmured condolences, though he didn't notice it too much as his heart was springing thoughts into his brain, reversing their roles for a moment. He had gone back later, just as the sun was sinking into the horizon and wrapping itself in the black and silver sprinkled blanket known as night. He had not wanted to speak while there were others there. It was too private, what he wanted to say.

_For the first time you can open your eyes,  
__And see the world without your sorrow  
__And no one knows the pain you left behind.  
__All the peace you could never find is waiting there to hold and keep you  
__Welcome to the first day of your life,  
__Just open up your eyes _

His voice was crystal clear and strong as he sang, the all consuming pain that traps his heart dulling as he hoped his love could hear him. He walked away, the light, fluffy, new fallen snow crunching under his shoes.

_A single Lifetime lays behind her  
__As she draws her final Breath  
__Just beyond the door he'll find her  
__Taking her hand he softly says_

It has been 12 years since then. Fate had been kind enough to grace him with a son and daughter soon after the service. They both grew to look more and more like their parents, him like their father and she like their mother. His heart ache grew as Christopher did, looking a clone of his fallen love, but it steadily repaired as his love and need to protect them from evil grew as well. That's why he's glad that Chris and Rayne were not home when he arrived just in time to see a startled burglar whip out a gun and shoot him as he closed the door. The new "paint" contrasts greatly with the existing, bringing back unwanted images of that day almost 13 years past, as the bullet rips threw his left shoulder and out his back. He didn't have any time to react. The thief' drops the gun in surprise and bolts out the door, pushing his slowly numbing body further out of sight. He didn't know that Quatre had been on his way to visit today.

* * *

A basketball of dread, worry and fear had settled quite comfortably in Quatre's stomach as he walked up the two flights of stairs to Duo's apartment. He was planning on surprising him with this visit today. He knew that this month was always hard on Duo and he wanted to cheer him up. That dread, worry and fear turned nagging the closer he got to the door that led into the small but cozy apartment of the former Deathscythe pilot and his two children.

He saw Chris and Rayne often but only saw Duo at school functions for the children or important events like Noin's wedding to Zechs and Relena's committal to the local sanitarium. He didn't like to speak ill of anyone, but he had withdrawn that courtesy when it was found that she had hired someone to kill Heero because she'd prefer him dead than with another man. She had tried before to separate them, but every attempt only served to strengthen their deep love.

H knocks twice and waits. No response. He knocks again as he opens the door, calling out for his dear friend. He missed the groaned response.

"Duo, are you home?" He was already on edge from the feelings playing tackle football with his stomach, which only increased in intensity by the unlocked door and lack of response. He closes the door, panicking as he sees the splash of bright red.

He dashes through the apartment, not finding Duo anywhere. He was hoping Duo hadn't turned to suicide when his eyes locked on to the prone figure he had missed walking in.

With a sharp gasp Quatre drops next to Duo, immediately applying pressure to the bullet wound on his shoulder that is oozing blood. It wouldn't have been fatal, but judging by how drenched his shirt and carpet are, Duo wouldn't survive.

He digs his cellphone from his pocket, speed-dialing Trowa. He's on the phone with him for only 30 seconds, shakily to come to Duo's apartment immediately. He doesn't tell him why. He's dialing 911 as soon as he's disconnected, barely avoiding sobbing as the dispatcher asks him questions.

After he hangs up again, Quatre grabs Duo's hand, urging him to stay alive until help came.

Trowa arrives first, dropping next to his quaking boyfriend, wrapping his hand around Quatre's free hand, rubbing small circles with his thumb in an attempt to calm him.

Knowing help will come too late, Trowa repeats the words he'd overheard so long ago.

_For the first time you can open your eyes,  
__And see the world without your sorrow  
__And no one knows the pain you left behind.  
__All the peace you could never find is waiting there to hold and keep you  
__Welcome to the first day of your life,  
__Just open up your eyes_

"For the first time you can open your eyes. And see the world without your where no one knows the pain you left behind. All the peace you could never find is waiting there to hold and keep you. Welcome to the first day of your life, just open up your eyes." The softness, power and love of those words hadn't faded after almost 13 years of lying unused.

Shock registers in glassy amethyst as Duo gasps for air, trying to speak, say anything to let Trowa know how grateful he is.

"Shhh," Quatre silences him as Trowa presses a finger against his purpling blood flecked lips.

He died soon afterward, paramedics arriving too late.

It was a sad day on Earth when Trowa, Quatre and their remaining friends buried Duo Maxwell, the God of Death, next to his one and only love, Heero Yuy.

_As I lay you down tonight  
__Safe on the other side  
__No more tears to cry_

In Heaven it was a different story.

Duo was suddenly standing in front of a door, much like the one to his old home. Keeping undesirable people out and its occupants safe.

He is reaching out to turn the golden knob when it swung open of its own accord, revealing the only person he loved more than his children and life itself.

"Heero." It feels like a weight is lifted off his soul as that single word leaves his lips.

"Duo?" The surprise shows clearly that he was not expected. A smile soon replaces surprise as that angel opens his arms and speaks, his words water to Duo's parched heart.

"You always were early." Laughter twinkles in cobalt eyes as soft lips are pressed together, melding and fusing once more remembering one.

Heero pulls Duo inside, leading him to the bedroom. He gently guides hims onto the bed as he crawls up beside, wrapping strong arms around a slender waist.

He is startled when he hears and feels crying come from his Shinigami.

"Why are you crying?" Concern laces his words, worry settling in when he thinks he's the cause of the salty nuisances marring his love's face.

"I've missed you for so long. I'm still trying to convince myself it's real." Joy is fighting through sobs, turning into relief as a cool hand is placed gently on his warm cheek.

"If this isn't real, then I can't be doing this." With that, Heero turns Duo to face him and kisses him deeply. Never ending love pours into him as Heero's tongue slides past his lips and explores the sweet, moist cavern of his mouth. It was over far too quickly for Duo's liking. He didn't complain because in the next instant Heero was crushing him to his chest, silently promising to never let him go.

"No more tears to cry." It was a different kind of order, one Duo would happily and unquestioningly follow.

"Not as long as I'm with you." He closes his eyes and sighs, finally feeling whole after 13 years of being in pieces.

_For the first time you can open your eyes,_  
_And see the world without your sorrow_  
_And no one knows the pain you left behind._  
_All the peace you could never find is waiting there to hold and keep you_  
_Welcome to the first day of your life,_  
_Just open up your eyes_

"For the first time you can open your eyes. And see the world without your where no one knows the pain you left behind. All the peace you could never find is waiting there to hold and keep you. Welcome to the first day of your life, just open up your eyes."

Joy shot through his being and brought happy tears to bright sparkling amethyst orbs.

"You heard me?"

"Why wouldn't I? I'm always listening, even when you think I'm not."

They kissed one more time before falling into a peaceful sleep.

It's the first time Duo's slept peacefully since that night.

He may have left his children behind, but he knows that they will join them when they're ready. Hopefully, that wouldn't be for a long time.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it! I loved writing it and I even had a few tears in my eyes by the end! I may put up two diary entry style pieces, one from Chris' PoV and one from Rayne's PoV, if the demand is great enough. I can has reviews? :D Remember: Flames only serve to make me more of a **Psychotic Pyro! **


End file.
